


Любовь не соревнование (но я выигрываю)

by WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021), yourtrulypsychokiller



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Musicians, Profanity, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourtrulypsychokiller/pseuds/yourtrulypsychokiller
Summary: Шеймуса Финнигана раздражают люди, которые играют на скрипке утром в выходной, а еще – высокомерные и насмешливые «консерваторские» мальчики. К сожалению, «консерваторские» мальчики порой оказываются чересчур горячими.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Pansy Parkinson, Seamus Finnigan/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Кроссоверы и АУ тексты рейтинг





	Любовь не соревнование (но я выигрываю)

**Author's Note:**

> Название фика – прямой перевод песни Love’s not a competition (but I’m winning) группы Kaiser chiefs.

Резкие и какие-то агрессивные переливы скрипки доносятся со второго этажа кампуса, и Шеймус раздраженно стонет, закрывая лицо подушкой. Бога ради, сейчас чертово утро, а этот придурок как будто не играет, а собирается уничтожить свою скрипку. Или вызвать ей апокалипсис, не меньше — как он только еще струны не порвал? 

Подушка едва ли заглушает раздражающие звуки, и Шеймус с тяжелым вздохом садится на нерасправленной кровати, трясет головой, надеясь, что это поможет собрать мысли в кучу, и тянется за мобильником. Он несколько секунд озадаченно смотрит на плотную паутину трещин, пересекающих экран, разбирает едва заметное «08:06, суббота, 14 октября» и прожигает потолок злобным взглядом.

Да этот подонок со скрипкой — сынок богатеньких родителей, который неизвестно что забыл в кампусе среди простых смертных, — просто издевается. 

Шеймус косится на своего соседа по комнате Дина и завидует: тот самозабвенно дрыхнет, как будто придурок этажом выше не насилует скрипку в субботу утром. Шеймус чувствует себя отвратительно помятым и думает уже в который раз, что засыпать прямо в одежде — отстойная идея. Дин пару раз говорил, что проблема не в одежде, а в том количестве алкоголя, которое Шеймус вливает в себя каждую пятницу, субботу и воскресенье; но что он понимает, чертов зожник?

Шеймус, кряхтя, потягивается, морщась от противных звуков сверху, натягивает стоптанные кеды, и с мрачной обреченностью тащится наверх. Он стучит в дверь с хамской табличкой «Всего хорошего, идите нахуй», ничуть не заботясь, что производит шума не меньше, чем раздражающий скрипач. 

Звуки прекращаются через минуту методичной атаки на дверь, когда на Шеймуса уже шикнул встрепанный Рон, высунувшийся своей помятой после вчерашнего концерта в местном клубе физиономией из комнаты напротив. Шеймус ему только салютует с кривой улыбочкой и снова заносит кулак для удара. 

Дверь распахивается, заставляя Шеймуса замереть на пороге в нелепой позе. Хозяин комнаты окидывает его презрительным взглядом, кривит губы и замечает:

— Не помню, чтобы тебе было назначено.

Шеймус озадаченно моргает, агрессивно уточняя:

— Чего? 

Нарушитель его спокойствия — Драко Малфой, высокомерный засранец с хрупкими запястьями и манерой держать смычок так, как будто он может перерезать им горло любому, кто ему не понравится, — фыркает. Смычок в его руке выглядит угрожающе, но Шеймус подавляет желание сделать шаг назад, пусть все его инстинкты и требуют обратного. 

— Ты не к Блейзу? — с подозрением спрашивает Малфой, и Шеймус быстро вспоминает, как этот тип его бесит.

А уж как его бесит Блейз, мать его, Забини.

— Я, блядь, не один из его...

— Ну-ну, — хмыкает Малфой и захлопывает дверь у Шеймуса перед носом. Почти тут же из-за нее снова доносятся чертовы звуки чертовой скрипки, и Шеймус скрежещет зубами.

— Дружище, — ноет от своей двери Рон. — Ну отвяжись от него, если этого ублюдка бесить, то он будет играть ебаной ночью. 

— Серьезно? — хмурится Шеймус, и Рон с отчаянием кивает:

— Они с Гарри повздорили на прошлой неделе, и этот мудак начал пиликать в пять утра. В воскресенье. Представляешь, каким нужно быть больным ублюдком, чтобы встать настолько рано тупо ради мести? 

— Мудила, — рычит Шеймус и отчаянно пинает дверь. Та вновь открывается, являя на этот раз не Малфоя, а его соседа и не менее самодовольного засранца Блейза Забини. Забини выглядит отвратительно бодрым и свежим для того, кто ушел из клуба даже позже, чем Шеймус, и только за это тот его ненавидит. Ну и за то, что Забини всегда ухитряется выглядеть непозволительно красивым. 

Так и хочется прописать по этому лицу. 

Забини окидывает Шеймуса странным взглядом и спрашивает:

— Не мог бы ты оставить нашу дверь в покое? 

Шеймусу кажется, что его голос звучит слишком вежливо. С такой интонацией в фильмах могут говорить только отъявленные мерзавцы и больные на всю голову ублюдки, которые держат в подвалах связанных девушек или отрезают у трупов пряди волос. Шеймус кривится от этой мысли.

— Не могли бы вы с твоим дружком съебаться из кампуса? Серьезно, тут живут нормальные люди, а не пафосные мудаки, — раздраженно говорит он. — Что вы тут забыли? Я понимаю, что вы с дружком выросли в хоромах посреди одного большого нихуя, но когда-то же вы должны были слышать, что есть такие люди — соседи — и с их жизнью нужно считаться? И не репетировать, мать вашу, так рано в выходные.

Забини вздергивает бровь, и этот жест выходит у него таким изящным и ироничным, что Шеймусу хочется побиться головой о стену от ощущения собственной неуместности. Он ненавидит Забини за то, что тот заставляет его чувствовать эту вот неуместность всякий долбаный раз, когда они оказываются рядом. Шеймус не для того пошел в Университетский колледж Лондона, чтобы соседствовать с кем-то вроде этих двоих — Забини и Малфоя. 

Шеймус рассчитывал собрать в колледже группу и начать карьеру на британской рок-сцене, и всякие чопорные любители классики с заунывным и скучным, слишком правильным звучанием в его планы вообще не входили. Судя по лицу Блейза, он сказал это вслух, но Шеймус не из тех, кто будет смущаться случайной грубости. Как минимум потому, что играть на скрипке рано утром, поднимая весь кампус, — тоже грубо.

— Ты считаешь, что самоучки со старым «Фендером» лучше тех, кто не вылезал из музыкальных классов с трех лет? — интересуется Забини пугающе опасным тоном. Он чуть наклоняется вперед, вторгаясь в личное пространство Шеймуса, и выдыхает, насмешливо глядя ему в лицо: — Так?

— Да? — неуверенно отвечает Шеймус и по сузившимся глазам Забини понимает, что только что вляпался в историю. 

— Драко, — окликает своего соседа Забини, и когда звуки скрипки замолкают, продолжает: — Тут один самоучка заявляет, что мы с тобой заунывные и слишком академические. 

Малфой показывается за плечом Забини и сверкает глазами из-под белобрысой челки. Он почему-то ухмыляется.

— Тогда мы просто должны проучить этого засранца. 

— Выступим одновременно через месяц и посмотрим, кто лучше, — Забини не спрашивает, он утверждает, и Шеймус почему-то согласно кивает. — На территории кампуса. Кто соберет больше людей, тот и круче. Не струсишь, самоучка?

— Если этот, — Шеймус бросает взгляд на Малфоя, — будет играть так, как сегодня утром, то победа у меня в кармане. «Гриффиндор» любят, Забини. А вы не знаете, что такое настоящая музыка, и играете унылое дерьмо, которое может сгодиться разве что для похорон. Никто не хочет классику. 

— А под вашу музыку, значит, можно и потрахаться? — ухмыляется Забини. — Вот через месяц и посмотрим, под кого трахаться, а под кого — вешаться. 

— И если мы выиграем, то ты и твои дружки больше не будете выносить нашу дверь, — скалится Малфой, и Шеймус думает, что с этой гримасой тот похож на хорька. 

— А если мы, то вы свалите отсюда нахер.

— Неравноценный обмен, — замечает Забини и хитро щурится. — Предлагаю повысить ставки. Если выигрываем мы, то вы больше никогда не выступаете в «Хогвартсе». 

Шеймус соглашается и запоздало думает, что за одну лишь эту ставку одногруппники его сожрут. «Хогвартс» — самый популярный бар в округе, куда порой захаживают музыкальные продюсеры, и им стоило больших трудов добиться выступлений в нем по пятницам.

***

Как Шеймус и думал, одногруппники от этой затеи оказываются не в восторге. Гарри, их второй вокалист и гитарист, смотрит на Шеймуса почти оскорбленно, Рон, ударник, качает головой, приговаривая, что это будет «пиздец, просто пиздец», а единственная девчонка в их компании, басистка Гермиона, выглядит воплощением укора. 

— Это абсолютно безрассудно, Шеймус, — первой нарушает тишину Гермиона, и Рон с Гарри ей поддакивают. Шеймус трет шею, чтобы скрыть виноватое смущение, но как раз этот жест выдает его с головой. 

— Но они же придурки, — спорит он. — К тому же, мы крутые! Кому интересно дурацкое пиликанье на скрипке?

— Если бы ты был более внимателен, Шеймус, — ледяным тоном начинает Гермиона, — ты бы знал, что они не только «пиликают на скрипке». 

— «Змеи», Шеймус, ты ввязался в спор со «Змеями», — поддерживает ее Рон. — Они мудаки, но ты слышал их вокалистку? Она же чертова фурия с диапазоном, как у... как у баньши. 

— И это хорошо? — с содроганием уточняет Шеймус, потому что прекрасно помнит, как мать в детстве описывала ему баньши и их печальный душераздирающий вой. В представлении Шеймуса в этом нет ничего привлекательного. Гарри замечает:

— А еще они выглядят, как группа с обложки. Они красивые. 

Шеймус переводит озадаченный взгляд с Гарри на Гермиону и Рона. У него закрадывается подозрение, что говорят они о совершенно разных людях. 

— Вы сейчас серьезно? Я...

— Ты их действительно ни разу не видел? На выступлении? — смягчается вдруг Гермиона. — Они... эффектные. 

— Значит, нам нужно тоже стать эффектными! — Шеймус вскидывает кулак в воздух и пытается выглядеть уверенно. — Слушайте, мы пробились на пятничные концерты в «Хогвартсе». Мы справимся с какими-то там питонами.

— «Змеями», — автоматически поправляет его Гермиона и вдруг усмехается: — Хотя название у нас точно выигрышнее. «Гриффиндор» звучит куда как круче, чем... какие-то питоны. 

Рон смеется, а Гарри, подумав, говорит, что знает, кто может помочь им с эффектностью. 

— И нам нужна хотя бы одна хорошая новая песня, — замечает Гермиона и хмурится, строго глядя на Шеймуса. — А тебе нужно расширить диапазон.

— У меня есть идея насчет песни, — подает голос Гарри, вытаскивая из заднего кармана джинсов потрепанный блокнот. — Я тут... думал недавно.

Рон хмыкает, вновь развеселившись: 

— Это после твоей стычки с Малфоем? Ты еще ни разу не написал что-то толковое после ваших скандалов. 

Гарри закатывает глаза и жалуется, глядя на Гермиону:

— Рон считает, что я бездарь.

— Он просто знает, что когда ты злишься, твои рифмы оставляют желать лучшего, милый, — улыбается Гермиона. 

Шеймус с некоторой гордостью смотрит на то, как они препираются, обсуждая, как уделать «Змей», и думает, что ему чертовски повезло с группой. 

Гарри, Рон и Гермиона знали друг друга еще до поступления в университет, и было удивительно, что они так легко приняли шумного и взбалмошного Шеймуса в свою компанию. Но, как кажется сейчас Шеймусу, это была судьба. Он единственный из них троих поступал в университет не для того, чтобы работать по специальности: Шеймус всегда хотел играть в группе и петь, а университет, по его мнению, был прекрасным местом для поиска единомышленников. Рон собирался стать экономистом, Гарри — криминалистом, а Гермиона — антропологом, но все они оказались увлечены не только учебой, но и музыкой. Они устраивали импровизированные концерты в кампусе по вечерам, и Шеймус однажды просто присоединился к ним, чтобы подыграть на гитаре. А после пары таких совместных концертов, Гарри всучил Шеймусу листы со словами и предложил петь вместо него — голос у Гарри был не самым сильным, и он быстро выдыхался. 

«Гриффиндор» — отличная команда, и они ни за что не уступят каким-то «Змеям», пусть те и правда выглядят слишком хорошо. Чего только стоит этот блядский Блейз Забини. 

***

Шеймус натыкается на Блейза Забини во дворе университета после одной из четверговых репетиций. Шеймус по уши в долгах, поэтому сбегает пораньше, чтобы дописать тупую работу по истории литературы, которая неизвестно зачем вообще нужна инженерам. Но если он не сдаст доклад завтра утром, о репетициях можно забыть: чертов охранник просто не выдаст ему ключи от репетиционной, как и кому-то еще из «Гриффиндора». Шеймус смеется, что это — минусы популярности, но на самом деле ему совсем не смешно.

«Гриффиндор» — это буквально все, что у него есть, и он не может облажаться. 

У Блейза Забини таких проблем наверняка нет. Шеймус имеет весьма условное представление о том, на каком именно направлении учится Забини, но тот производит впечатление умника-педанта от начищенных носков ботинок — серьезно, кожаных ботинок, которые неприлично носить студенту, — до наверняка дорогущих рубашек и галстуков с блядскими иголками, даже не зажимами. 

Шеймус думает, что любой другой в подобном выглядел бы как неловкий придурок, пытающийся казаться взрослее и серьезнее, но Забини чертовски естественен. Даже когда сидит во всей этой дорогой и слишком понтовой одежде посреди двора прямо на траве и что-то пишет в тетради. Тетрадь, кончики которой чуть загибаются, добавляя Забини хоть какую-то неидеальность, он держит на коленях, и это наверняка чертовски неудобно.

— Почему ты не занимаешься в библиотеке или хотя бы в своей комнате? Не боишься запятнать травой свой драгоценный зад? — спрашивает Шеймус, прежде чем успевает подумать, зачем вообще с ним говорить. Забини как-то заторможенно поднимает на него взгляд, явно выныривая из своих мыслей, и Шеймус снова чувствует это — неуместность. Ему кажется, что Забини презирает даже его старые потрепанные кеды, шнурки которых в нескольких узлах, потому что рвались уже не один раз.

— Потому что здесь светлее? — недоуменно отвечает Забини и щурится, как будто только сейчас узнает, кто перед ним. — Это ты. Неуравновешенный придурок из кампуса. Симус, верно?

— Шеймус, — скрипя зубами, поправляет его Шеймус и чуть кривится. Он ненавидит, когда коверкают его имя — как будто так сложно запомнить. 

— Точно, — Забини кивает и растягивает губы в ухмылке. — Самоучка со старым «Фендером». 

— По крайней мере, мой старый «Фендер» звучит лучше, чем... — Шеймус запинается, осознавая, что даже не представляет, на чем играет Забини. Если Малфой всех достал со своей скрипкой еще с прошлого года, то Забини был довольно тих — если не считать то бесконечное количество парней и девчонок, которые побывали в его постели. Их Шеймус слушать реально заебался. 

Забини смеется, и Шеймус чувствует себя так, будто его огрели по голове чем-то тяжелым, — смех делает из Забини какого-то почти нормального, обычного человека. Потому что смеется он совершенно неинтеллигентно — громко и как-то вызывающе. 

— Ты серьезно ввязался в пари, не имея ни малейшего понятия, с кем споришь? — уточняет Забини, отсмеявшись, и Шеймус чувствует себя уязвленным. Он вообще не понимает, почему все еще здесь стоит, неловко теребя ремень сумки на плече. 

Шеймус бросает на него сердитый взгляд:

— Ты вообще можешь во что-то, кроме пафоса, Забини? Я же сказал: я не большой любитель похоронного марша.

Забини фыркает, копается в сумке и с хитрым видом протягивает Шеймусу помятый флаер. 

— Мы выступаем завтра в «Салазаре». Приходи послушать... Симус. 

Забини определенно нарочно снова коверкает его имя, и Шеймус, вспыхнув, сминает флаер в кулаке, грубоватым тоном замечая:

— Стремными папочкиными сынками не интересуюсь. 

Он уходит прочь, не оборачиваясь, хоть и ужасно хочется. Идти на какой-то тупой концерт он, конечно, не собирается.

В этом Шеймус убеждает себя весь следующий день, но в итоге обнаруживает себя за барной стойкой в «Салазаре» — баре в нескольких кварталах от университета, который вообще-то совсем не ассоциируется с местом, где могут выступать консерваторские мальчики. В шесть часов на сцену поднимаются «Мозгошмыги», которые, на вкус Шеймуса, чересчур увлекаются звуковыми эффектами и электронщиной. Им самое место в каком-нибудь клубе в Бристоле на разгореве у Portishead или Massive Attack. Их вокалистка — Луна Лавгуд, подружка Гарри, которой бы ходить в школу искусств, а не учиться в Институте по изучению преступности, — явно фанатка Бьерк и норвежского дуэта Royksopp. Она поет так, что непонятно, вокал это вообще или нет, и их песни звучат то жутковато, пуская мурашки по спине, то наивно и игриво, как будто Луна только утром каталась на единороге по радуге. «Мозгошмыги» яркие и броские, и Шеймус не понимает, как после такого вообще кто-то сможет выступить красиво. 

Он не понимает, как можно было ставить «Мозгошмыгов» не последним номером, гвоздем программы. Но смятый флаер в его кармане уверяет, что именно «Змеи» хедлайнеры этого вечера. 

Шеймус потягивает «Гиннесс», кося взглядом на сцену, когда на нее заскакивает девица с коротким темным каре, пряди которого все равно ухитряются эффектно падать ей на лицо, придавая какой-то хищный облик. На ней черное миниатюрное платье, и Шеймус на секунду думает, что девчонка ошиблась адресом по пути в клуб. Но «Мозгошмыги» еще не ушли, и девица этим пользуется, втягивая Луну в какой-то чересчур демонстративный поцелуй. Шеймус наблюдает за этим с удивлением на лице, а вот Луна не выглядит изумленной — она, наоборот, как будто этого ждала. 

Зал свистит, потому что такие шоу всегда привлекательны, хотя обычно на сцене не доходит до чего-то настолько откровенного. Если ты, конечно, не Пит Доэрти. 

Девица отпускает Луну, когда сцена погружается в темноту. Шеймус с некоторым злорадством думает, что консерваторским «Змеям» не повезло еще больше, заказывает себе еще пинту «Гиннесса» и чуть не давится им, когда смолкает игравшая из динамиков стандартная кавер-версия Creep, а со сцены — все еще темной, черт возьми, — доносятся глубокие звуки баса, а чей-то голос нашептывает в микрофон с чисто женскими интонациями слова о любви. Это звучит чертовски вкрадчиво и глубоко, и Шеймус вспоминает один из концертов Nightwish, который смотрел, к сожалению, в записи. Девчонка на сцене определенно не Тарья Турунен, ее вокал жестче и грубее, но что-то схожее есть. 

Когда софиты все-таки бросают лучи на сцену, Шеймус сперва с изумлением узнает в девице у микрофона ту самую, что поцеловала Луну, а потом замечает человека, который аккомпанирует ей, и застывает, так и не донеся свой «Гиннесс» до рта. Потому что тонкий и охеренно изящный электроконтрабас держат смуглые руки Блейза Забини. Его пальцы с легкостью проходятся по струнам, на его губах красуется завлекательная усмешка, а инструмент удивительным образом подчеркивает его стройную фигуру и длинные ноги. Шеймус зависает, наблюдая за тем, как он играет, и с какой-то обреченностью признает: Блейз Забини просто дьявольски горяч. 

Шеймус даже не сразу замечает, когда в заданный Забини ритм вплетается гитара, которую девица у микрофона вытаскивает из-за спины, и клавиши, за которыми, покачивая головой в такт, оказывается Драко Малфой. Ударник — хмурого вида парень, почти незаметный за установкой, — включается в дело только на второй песне. И она звучит уже гораздо жестче и совсем не лирично. 

«Змей» принимают хорошо, и Шеймус не понимает, как раньше ухитрялся их даже не слышать. Ему весьма нравятся их песни, хотя он предпочел бы, чтобы все их пела девица в черном платье, потому что голос Малфоя — не плохой, нет, просто в нем слишком много чего-то очень малфоевского — раздражает больше, чем его скрипка. Скрипка появляется в бледных руках, когда «Змеи» играют кавер на Violet Hill в середине выступления. Играть Coldplay в баре около Университетского колледжа Лондона, где в девяностых собралась эта группа, настоящее читерство, и Шеймус презрительно кривит губы первые несколько строк, но потом сдается и подпевает. 

Ему хочется утопиться. Потому что когда «Змеи» уходят со сцены после чертовски неожиданного кавера на Personal Jesus, в котором больше Мэрилина Мэнсона, чем Дэйва Гаана, а зал им аплодирует и шумит, Шеймус думает только о том, что он не против оказаться одним из парней Блейза Забини.

Скользнувшего в сторону тесной общей гримерки Гарри он не замечает. 

***

Шеймус запарывает репетицию. Он фальшивит, вступает невпопад и откровенно не тянет высокие ноты. Гермиона к третьему прогону новой песни выглядит так, будто готова разбить свою гитару о его голову. Шеймус чертовски плохо спал этой ночью, слушая чересчур громкие стоны из комнаты на втором этаже, разругался с Дином, когда тот разбудил его, только заснувшего, собираясь на свою чертову пробежку, так что он совершенно не готов выслушивать еще и нотации и надеется, почти что молится, хоть никогда не верил в бога, что Гермиона ничего не скажет.

Говорит Гарри. 

— Что с тобой? — спрашивает он после пятого неудачного прогона. Гарри, наоборот, отчего-то выглядит весь день неприлично счастливым — хорошо оттраханным, думает Шеймус. Это чертовски отвлекает.

— Я ходил на концерт «Змей», — признается он неожиданно даже для себя. — И они... они правда хороши, да?

— Об этом я и говорила, — замечает Гермиона, подкручивая колок. — Они по-настоящему эффектные. И у них хорошая поддержка, потому что... ну ты видел. Я слышала, что в постель к Блейзу Забини выстраивается очередь. К ним ко всем. Кроме, наверное, Панси. Я не уверена, какие у них с Луной отношения... 

— Я слышу эту ебаную очередь каждую ночь, — рычит Шеймус и надеется, что его скулы краснеют не настолько позорно, как ему кажется. Рон понимающе хмыкает, и надежды Шеймуса идут прахом. Гарри смотрит на него каким-то странным взглядом, в котором читается не только сочувствие, но и почему-то отголоски вины. Как будто Гарри может что-то сделать с этими мудаками, честное слово. 

Они репетируют еще полчаса, пока Гермиона не решает, что с них хватит.

— От тебя все равно сегодня никакого толку, — роняет она и уводит из репетиционной Рона. 

— Мы будем лучше завтра, — миролюбиво замечает Гарри ей вслед. Он подозрительно медленно прячет гитару в чехол. — Ты как вообще?

— Тип-топ, — рассеянно отвечает Шеймус, и Гарри смеется.

— Так вообще хоть кто-то говорит? Ты что, из прошлого века? 

— Что не так-то? — огрызается Шеймус. Он раздраженно ерошит волосы на затылке. — Я не... Может, мы просто сбавим темпы и сыграем твою новую песню пониже? 

Гарри качает головой, закидывая на плечо чехол с гитарой, и Шеймус несколько секунд тупо смотрит, как мотается взад-вперед прицепленный к собачке брелок с изогнутой буквой «S» змеей. Ему кажется, что где-то он эту змею видел, но он не может вспомнить где. 

— Мы с Герми пробовали, но выходит пресно. И мы оба знаем, что ты берешь эти ноты, иначе мы бы даже не пытались тебе их подсунуть. 

— Паршиво я их беру, — ворчит Шеймус, но больше не спорит. В конце концов, Гарри прав. Шеймус, конечно, не Мэтт гребанный Беллами, но новая песня вполне в его диапазоне. 

Просто нужно выспаться, решает Шеймус. И даже не идет в клуб этим вечером. Это так восхищает Дина, что тот поздравляет его с первым за весь университет днем трезвости. Выглядит он при этом таким довольным, как будто это его личная заслуга, и Шеймус достает из-под кровати припрятанную давным-давно бутылку дешевого «Лоусонса» исключительно из стремления его позлить и делает прямо из горла внушительный глоток. 

Дин качает головой в притворном разочаровании и шлепает Шеймуса по шее полотенцем. Что ж, по крайней мере, он не обижается, и Шеймусу этого вполне достаточно, чтобы закончить день на какой-то более приятной ноте. 

Вот только сверху снова доносятся приглушенные стоны. Шеймус находит тревожной мысль, что научился различать звуки секса мудаческих соседей сверху, потому что в этот раз он может точно сказать — это определенно не Забини. Он чувствует странную смесь радости и разочарования этим фактом, но совершенно не готов рефлексировать. 

Шеймус прячется от стонов за наушниками, отгораживается музыкой от попыток мозга подумать и все-таки засыпает под голос Брайана Молко, который поет о таблетках, наркотиках и проблемах с головой, а потом просит защитить от своих желаний и переключается на французский.

*** 

Конечно же, Protégé Moi крутится у него в голове всю следующую неделю. Шеймус даже не помнит, какого черта вообще добавил ее в плейлист: эта песня вгрызалась ему в мозг с тех самых пор, как он услышал ее впервые. Добровольно на бесконечное «Защити меня от моих желаний» он подписываться не собирался. 

Скрученная в шарик бумажка прилетает Шеймусу по затылку во время лекции по философии. Он оборачивается в поисках шутника и с изумлением натыкается на вызывающий взгляд Блейза Забини. Шеймус растерянно хмурится, пока не вспоминает, что эту лекцию ведут одновременно для двух направлений — инженеров и юристов. Конечно же мудак Забини учится на юридическом. 

И конечно же ему жизненно необходимо доебывать Шеймуса. 

Забини ухмыляется, вскидывая подбородок и демонстративно облизывая губы. Он сидит на два ряда выше Шеймуса, и девчонка с инженерного — Алона? — косится на Шеймуса с неодобрением. Шеймус показывает Забини средний палец и отворачивается, сердито размышляя, какого черта он не замечал Забини на философии раньше.

Следующая скомканная бумажка пролетает над его плечом и приземляется на столешницу. Шеймус, закатив глаза, уже думает сбросить ее на пол, когда замечает, что на ней что-то написано. Он разворачивает записку и с удивлением смотрит на аккуратным (ну кто бы сомневался) почерком выведенный вопрос:

«Собираетесь добавить себе в репертуар Placebo? Признать поражение можно и менее изощренным способом».

— Стерва, — шипит Шеймус сквозь зубы и яростно шарится в сумке в поисках ручки. Откуда только у этого богатенького сынка столько бумаги? Кто вообще в двадцать первом веке пишет лекции в тетрадях? Может, у него под подушкой еще и розовый дневничок с замочком припрятан? 

Ручка находится, и Шеймус не менее яростно пишет на той же бумажке:

«Иди нахуй. Если ты вдруг не знаешь, где это, спроси у своего ублюдского дружка». 

«Ты всегда такой агрессивный мудак, когда не хочешь признавать, что был не прав?» — написано на следующей упавшей перед Шеймусом бумажке. 

«Нет, это только для тебя. Вообще-то я милашка», — Шеймус хоть убей не знает, почему отвечает именно так. 

— Если вам так не терпится поговорить, может, вы сядете вместе? — шипит на них Алона. 

— Мы закончили, — фыркает Шеймус.

— О, детка, мы еще даже не начинали, — тянет со своей стороны Забини, заставляя Шеймуса раздраженно скрипнуть зубами. 

Они сталкиваются у выхода из аудитории, но Забини не удостаивает его и взглядом. Шеймус же пользуется возможностью ощутимо пихнуть его локтем в бок и стремительно идет в сторону общежитий. Ему срочно нужно поговорить с кем-то нормальным, потому что иначе он натурально взорвется. 

К Гарри и Рону Шеймус вваливается без стука, распахивая дверь и с порога начиная:

— Вы представляете, этот мудак... — договорить он забывает. Он захлопывает рот, таращась на сидящего на кровати Гарри Драко Малфоя, и его мозг устраивает экстренную перезагрузку. Гарри, который сидит к Малфою слишком близко, бедром к бедру, неловко и слегка виновато улыбается:

— Эм, ты что-то хотел, Шей?

— Финниган, — насмешливо тянет его фамилию вместо приветствия Малфой, и этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы Шеймус вышел из ступора.

— Блядь, — говорит он. — Какого хрена он тут делает, Гарри?

Гарри потерянно моргает и бросает напряженный взгляд на Малфоя. Тот неожиданно понимающе хмыкает, захлопывает ноутбук, который Шеймус замечает только сейчас, и идет прочь из комнаты.

— Зайду попозже, Поттер, — роняет Малфой и замечает, переводя взгляд на Шеймуса: — Учти, придурок, ты мне должен за то, что сорвал свидание. 

— Свидание? — тупо переспрашивает Шеймус, когда Малфой уже выходит. 

Гарри напряженно скрещивает на груди руки и хмуро отвечает:

— Мы вроде как собирались посмотреть денверский концерт Panic! at the disco. 

Шеймус думает, что это — самое шокирующее, что он мог услышать. Даже более шокирующее, чем свидание Гарри и Малфоя. 

— Это там, где девицы задирают ноги, а Ури разукрашен как черт? Малфою это нравится? — Шеймус не уверен, откуда в его голосе столько ужаса. 

— Он находит интересным то, как построено шоу. Выдохни, вчера мы смотрели Coldplay, где Крис Мартин поет с Рианной. 

Шеймусу требуется еще немного времени, чтобы переварить сказанное и понять, что для Гарри и Малфоя подобные развлечения, кажется, обыденны. И еще немного, чтобы понять — на шее у Гарри вовсе не синяк. 

— Ты спишь с нашим врагом?! 

— Не будь королевой драмы. — Гарри закатывает глаза, и в этом жесте Шеймус неожиданно видит слишком много Малфоя. — Мы вроде как встречаемся? Ну я так думаю. Наверное. Мы не говорили об этом.

Гарри неловко отводит взгляд и тянется к стоящей возле кровати гитаре, будто хочет занять руки чем-то знакомым и привычным.

— Поверить, блядь, не могу, — Шеймус потрясенно мотает головой и опускает рядом с Гарри на кровать. — Постой. Хочешь сказать, это был ты? Вчера у Малфоя. 

Гарри очень выразительно краснеет. Охренеть теперь. 

— Какого черта, Гарри? — Шеймус потерянно ерошит волосы на затылке и косится на механически перебирающего струны друга. — Я думал, Малфой натурал. Он же постоянно обнимается с той девицей... ах да. Она же с Луной. Блядь.

— Твой гей-радар определенно нуждается в корректировке, — усмехается Гарри. — Так что случилось? 

Шеймус вдруг понимает, что действительно чересчур драматизирует. Ну поддразнил его Забини, ну что такого? Это исключительно его проблема, что он не может избавиться от желания либо трахнуть этого гада, либо врезать ему по лицу, чтобы ухмылялся не так самодовольно. Так что он не находит ничего лучше, чем сказать:

— У вас с Малфоем дерьмовые представления о том, как должны выглядеть свидания. 

Гарри густо краснеет, слишком сильно ударяя по струнам, и — черт — Шеймус, кажется не хочет знать, что именно у этих двоих было в планах. Но явно не только спор вокруг старого шоу Panic! at the disco. 

— Уж получше, чем у тебя — о флирте, — бубнит Гарри, и Шеймус нервно смеется, потому что, ну, в чем-то этот засранец прав. — Если ты передумал жаловаться на Забини, может, заглянешь к Малфою и скажешь, что было бы неплохо, если бы он вернулся?

— Сам скажешь, — хмыкает Шеймус, поднимаясь. — Прости, что... Мне стоило хотя бы постучать. 

— Херня вопрос, Шей. Но, хэй, реши свою проблему с Забини, что ли. 

— О, иди к черту, — закатывает глаза Шеймус и сам уходит прочь из комнаты. И он даже настолько вежлив, что стучится в дверь комнаты Малфоя и Забини и действительно говорит, что Гарри теперь доступен. Малфой ухмыляется выбранной им формулировке и советует: 

— Не забывай стучаться, Финниган. Кто знает, что ты увидел бы, зайди немного позже. 

Шеймус кривится и показывает ему средний палец, прежде чем уйти в сторону репетиционной. Тот факт, что вся остальная команда занята, не означает, что Шеймус не может порепетировать один. Ему все еще нужно взять эти блядские высокие ноты. И он не хочет, чтобы их новая песня звучала так же странно, как кавер Kaiser chiefs на Klaxons. 

За неделю до назначенной битвы со «Змеями» Гермиона приносит на репетицию стопку ярких флаеров. Пока Шеймус боролся с собственным голосом и слишком частыми мыслями о Блейзе Забини, она боролась с бюрократией, чтобы им разрешили развесить объявления в кампусе, а еще — выбрать площадку. Об этом Шеймус как-то не подумал, но с Гермионой им повезло — она настолько же опровергает все шутки о басистах, насколько и подтверждает. Одним словом, Гермиона из них самая сообразительная. 

Так что это она понимает, что нужно устроить пиар-кампанию и выбрать самую лучшую площадку в кампусе для выступления. Середина ноября немного пугает, потому что на улице уже холодно, но опен-эйры выигрывают перед выступлениями в спортзалах, которые сразу отдают чем-то унылыми школьными танцами или выпускными. А это не то что им нужно, чтобы выиграть у «Змей». Так что Гермиона выбила для них разрешение выступить на площадке перед кампусом.

— Ты точно не знаешь, где они будут выступать, Гарри? — спрашивает Гермиона уже в третий раз за последние дни, пока все они разглядывают любезно сверстанные Луной Лавгуд флаеры. Они яркие, броские и немного сумасшедшие, и Шеймус не уверен, что это так уж подходит их музыке, но критиковать Луну не собирается. 

Гарри раздраженно вздыхает:

— Драко не говорит. Но мне не нравится, как он ухмыляется, когда я спрашиваю. 

— А ты не пробовал спросить, когда... — начинает Рон, но Гермиона хлопает его ладонью по затылку и укоризненно щурится. А потом замечает:

— Не думаю, что Гарри в состоянии думать стратегически, когда занимается сексом. Прости, Гарри.

Гарри кривит губы, сдерживая смешок, но Рон с Шеймусом хохочут, и он тоже сдается. Гермиона с улыбкой качает головой, а потом хлопает в ладоши, вынуждая их затихнуть и прислушаться. 

— Мы с Луной подумали, что глупо менять наш стиль из-за одного этого концерта. Луна сказала, что «Гриффиндор» любят за то, что мы простые и понятные на сцене. Ну еще она сказала что-то про лепреконов и радугу, но я не поняла отсылки. В общем...

— Спасибо, что не заставите нас красить лица или натягивать на себя кожаные штаны, — говорит Гарри, и Шеймус фыркает.

— На нас это выглядело бы странно. 

— Именно, — кивает Гермиона. — Но у нас идея по оформлению задника сцены, и Луна предложила поставить голову льва, но я не уверена насчет этого пункта. И насчет того, где она собирается достать голову льва. О боже, она ведь не могла иметь в виду голову настоящего льва, верно?

— Луна ходила на экологический марш протеста, не думаю, что она поддерживает убийство львов, — успокаивает ее Гарри. 

— То есть... вы хотите сказать, что у нас все готово? — уточняет Рон, и Гермиона моргает, растерянно глядя на них. 

— Кажется, да? 

— Даже новая песня звучит неплохо, — замечает Шеймус. 

— Ты точно поешь ее лучше, — усмехается Гарри. — Я же говорил. 

— Главное, чтобы «Змеи» не придумали никакой подлянки, — тревожным тоном говорит Рон, и все четверо снова переглядываются. Потому что... ну, со «Змей» станется. 

Шеймус вздыхает:

— Ладно, давайте прогоним все еще раз с самого начала. Со всеми расстановками, ладно? 

Гермиона наигрывает партию из Shut Your Mouth, и Шеймус закатывает глаза, подхватывая свой «Фендер». 

— Раз, два, три, мальчики, — фыркает Гермиона, и Рон, прокрутив палочки между пальцами, начинает вступление к их первой песне. 

***

«Змеи» едва ли объявляют о своем выступлении в назначенный день, пусть весь кампус и так уже в курсе — о пари Шеймуса и Забини знает, кажется, даже ленивый. Пока Гермиона заставляет Шеймуса, Гарри и Рона расклеивать афиши и раздавать флаеры в свободное от репетиций и учебы время, «Змеи» не делают ничего подобного. Пока за два дня до времени икс не врываются на университетское радио с часовым, черт возьми, эфиром. Они играют несколько песен, много болтают — особенно Забини и Панси — и говорят, что готовы устроить чертов концерт по заявкам. Бессменный последние годы ведущий подобных эфиров Ли Джордан предлагает им на пробу исполнить пару песен по заявкам прямо сейчас, и это, если бы Шеймуса кто-то спросил, лучшая реклама. Потому что ублюдки наверняка подговорили кого-то из своих дружков, чтобы те пробились в эфир и заказали то, что они сделают хорошо. 

Потому что невозможно без подготовки сыграть так хорошо, как это делают «Змеи». Первой они исполняют акустическую версию Cemetery Drive эмо-эпохи My chemical romance, и Шеймус понятия не имел, что эта песня может звучать так отчаянно и болезненно, что даже он проникнется, хотя никогда не питал особой любви к MCR. Но глубокий голос Панси неожиданно хорош на месте надрывных интонаций Джерарда Уэя. 

А потом Драко Малфой с усмешкой в голосе сообщает, что следующую выбранную Ли песню — 21 Guns — исполнит Блейз, потому что он, оказывается, чертов фанат Green day, и Шеймус впадает в ступор. Потому что он и не представлял, что Забини умеет петь. И не подозревал, что у него при этом такой сексуальный голос, что со стороны Шеймуса было пиздец какой ошибкой слушать этот чертов эфир посреди пары. 

Последнее, что от себя ожидал Шеймус, — это что он заработает стояк, слушая лиричную вообще-то песню, которая никогда в жизни у него не ассоциировалась с сексом. Да он бы с большей вероятностью потрахался под Тейлор Свифт, честное слово. 

— Ты в порядке? — Дин выдергивает из его ушей наушники и пихает локтем в бок, что достаточно больно, учитывая, какие у Дина острые локти. Шеймус, кажется, готов расцеловать этого парня только за то, что он помешал вслушаться в последние строчки и окончательно потерять самоуважение, кончив в штаны даже, блядь, без малейшей стимуляции. Ну, кроме блядского голоса блядского Блейза Забини. 

О, Шеймус, блядь, точно не в порядке. 

Он находит в себе силы только чтобы помотать головой. Ему срочно нужно представить что-то отвратительное. Дин в этом на самом деле лучший помощник, потому что он обожает читать всякий треш. Его лента твиттера порой похожа на сплошные криминальные хроники, так что Шеймуса косится в чужой телефон, пока Дин скроллит ленту, игнорируя унылую лекцию. И — да, спасибо всем богам, что Дин такой отбитый, — потому что череда фотографий с обилием кишок, крови и чего-то, что Шеймус даже отказывается идентифицировать, помогает. 

— Прикинь, этого мужика переехало газонокосилкой, — со странным восторгом в голосе говорит Дин и тычет Шеймусу в лицо фоткой. Гермиона говорит, что так Дин компенсирует. Что именно и почему — Шеймус так и не понял. Но в любом случае, сегодня он чертовски рад, что у его друга и соседа по комнате довольно странные пристрастия (и очевидные беды с башкой). 

— Охуеть, — говорит Шеймус, согласно кивая. 

Вечером на репетиции Шеймус снова запарывает новую песню, и Гарри грозится прибить его гитарой, если он не разберется в своих проблемах. Шеймус хотел бы — правда, хотел бы, и это можно сделать довольно просто. Кажется, достаточно просто постучаться в одну дверь на втором этаже и залезть к Забини в штаны, пока тот не откроет рот и не заставить Шеймуса снова чувствовать себя неуместно своим пафосом. 

Вот только Шеймус слишком гордый, чтобы оказаться одним из мальчиков Блейза Забини. 

Ну и для того, чтобы вставать на колени перед проклятыми бриташками с высоким положением. Он в конце концов ирландец, ирландцы не мечтают перепихнуться с мудаками. 

Шеймус трясет головой, пытаясь выкинуть неуместные мысли. Гарри смотрит на него даже с сочувствием, как будто представляет, что с ним происходит, а может, и правда представляет, черт его знает. Гермиона, закатив глаза, играет Take Me Out и замечает:

— Проветри голову, Шей. 

Рон смотрит задумчиво на черно-белый бас в руках Гермионы и вдруг говорит:

— А что если нам начать не с нашей песни? 

— Мы не будем перестраивать выступление за сутки до концерта, — хмурится Гермиона.

— Послушайте хотя бы, а? — просит Рон. — До нашего выступления просто играет музыка, и это хорошо, чем выходить на сцену после тишины, но почему бы нам не поставить где-нибудь в конец плейлиста Seven Nations Army? Она простая. А Герми отлично ее играет. И эту песню буквально все знают.

— Она всем надоела, когда только вышла, — спорит Гарри. 

— А почему бы нам вообще не позвать кого-то выступить перед нами? — предлагает Шеймус, и Гермиона выглядит так, будто ее сейчас удар хватит.

— Сутки, Шеймус! Сутки! Где мы найдем команду, которая согласится... 

— Мы можем попросить ребят, которые выступали с нами в прошлую пятницу в «Хоге», — говорит Гарри. — Они сыгранные, у них неплохой репертуар, и они не будут нам противоречить.

— Ты про «Экспекто Патронум»? — хмурится, заколебавшись, Гермиона. 

— Их еще не особо здесь знают, не думаю, что они будут против, — кивает Шеймус. 

— Еще я могу попросить Фреда и Джорджа, — добавляет Рон. — Почему мы не подумали про это раньше? 

Гермиона выдыхает и говорит:

— Вы понимаете, что у нас тогда не будет времени порепетировать? Потому что половину оборудования придется вынести на сцену. И скажите спасибо, что я выбила нам мероприятие с запасом в несколько часов, иначе все это было бы невозможно.

— Мы всегда знали, что ты чудо, Гермиона, — улыбается Рон.

— Тогда я позвоню гитаристу «Патронусов», — Шеймус достает из кармана телефон под вопросительным взглядом остальных и пожимает плечами: — Ну что? У меня насыщенная сексуальная жизнь. И нет, я не был мудаком, мы просто пару раз перепихнулись. Так что не думаю, что Джастин будет против нам помочь. 

— Боже, Шей, однажды твоя сексуальная жизнь нас погубит, — качает головой Гермиона, но машет рукой. — Давайте сделаем это.

*** 

Все идет наперекосяк — ну или Шеймусу так кажется. А все потому, что мудаческие «Змеи» ухитрились поднять на уши весь кампус «секретным концертом» с самого утра четырнадцатого ноября. Шеймус все еще не знает, где они будут выступать, потому что именно так секретные мероприятия и работают: о месте и времени узнают только те, кто есть в рассылке, и в самый последний момент. 

И это, черт возьми, гениальный ход. Потому что Шеймус не сомневается: в рассылку попадут все без исключения студенты, и плевать на законы о защите персональных данных. 

Им, впрочем, удается собрать толпу во дворе кампуса. На руку играет то, что для разнообразия солнечно, поэтому опен-эйр не выглядит таким уж сумасбродным мероприятием. Шеймус только надеется, что внезапно не пойдет дождь. 

Дождь не идет. Фред и Джордж Уизли приманивают к ним еще больше людей, потому что они чертовски хороши за диджейским пультом, «Патронусы» выступают, удачно играя Franz Ferdinand, и к тому моменту, когда на сцену пора выйти «Гриффиндору», народу на улице много. Толпа выглядит живой и настроенной на веселье, так что Шеймус собирается им это обеспечить.

А потом ему приходит сообщение с незнакомого номера: «Удачи, придурок, хотя мы вас все равно сделаем». 

И Шеймуса немного выбивает из колеи, потому что следом за текстом он получает еще фотку — Забини показывает камере язык и средний палец. И этот ублюдок выглядит слишком хорошо с подведенными глазами — опять же, спасибо, Шеймус и не подозревал за собой таких кинков. 

У Шеймуса дрожат пальцы, когда он набирает в ответ: «Отсоси». Его собственное пассивно-агрессивное селфи явно проигрывает тому, что он получил от Забини, но Шеймусу как-то уже плевать. 

— Я знаю, что ты на него запал, но, Шей, сосредоточься, — говорит Гарри, заглядывая в телефон Шеймусу через плечо. — Нам через две минуты выходить.

Шеймус закатывает глаза и убирает телефон в чехол от «Фендера». 

— Я сосредоточен как никогда, блядь.

Шеймус выбрасывает Блейза Забини из своей головы, пока идет по сцене под ритм Seven Nations Army. Львиная голова, про которую говорила Луна, оказывается все-таки ненастоящей — это папье-маше, обтянутое тканью разных цветов и плотности. Лев на удивление узнаваем, и Луна с этой львиной мордой на голове выглядит как их маскот. 

Шеймус думает, что позвать друзей выступить с ними было неплохой идеей. 

Концерт идет хорошо, их отлично принимают, и Шеймус даже не косячит с новой песней. Heat Dies Down, которую у Kaiser chiefs Шеймус любит больше Ruby и почти так же сильно как My Kind of Guy, заходит на «ура», и им подпевают из толпы достаточно уверенно, так что Шеймус пару раз направлял микрофон в толпу. 

В конце концов их не отпускают до последней запасной песни треклиста, и это очень хорошо, учитывая, как много своих песен они в него включили. Шеймус чувствует себя счастливым, когда они вчетвером кланяются, обнявшись за плечи, и он не сомневается: людей было достаточно, чтобы выиграть глупое пари. 

А потом он достает телефон, проверяет уведомления, удивляясь, что не получил сообщения из рассылки о концерте «Змей», и заглядывает в инстаграм. 

— Блядь, — только и находит, что сказать Шеймус, и когда Гермиона бросает на него вопросительный взгляд, накидывая на плечи пальто, он молча демонстрирует ей экран телефона.

— Блядь, — соглашается с ним обычно избегающая грубых слов Гермиона, и на ее лице мелькает раздражение. — Я должна была об этом подумать. 

— Мы все должны были, — пытается утешить ее Шеймус, но она только качает головой. 

— Что? В чем дело? — спрашивает Гарри, вытирая полотенцем взмокшие волосы. Рон, который тоже успел проверить инстаграм, качает головой:

— Мы облажались.

И Шеймус с ним согласен. Потому что чертовы «Змеи» выступили в зале театральной студии университета и провели онлайн-трансляцию. И суммарный охват у них точно получился больше, потому что чертова Панси Паркинсон способна привлечь кучу народа в интернете.

Блядь, как же он ненавидит этих мудаческих «Змей». 

Не сговариваясь, они вчетвером идут в «Хогвартс». Гермиона несмешно шутит, что они так прощаются с этим местом, Рон называет их мрачный столик в углу бара «поминочным», а Гарри выглядит подавленным и постоянно проверяет свой телефон. Шеймусу больно на него смотреть, и он не выдерживает, пишет Забини: «Скажи своему приятелю-мудаку, что у нас тут сидит один пиздецки грустный Гарри Поттер — по его, блядь, вине». 

«С чего это? Крошки-гриффиндорцы не подумали о том, как будем определять победителя?» — приходит ответ, и Шеймусу хочется что-нибудь сломать. Например, нос Драко Малфоя. Вот уж кто олицетворяет собой вселенское зло и собирательный образ надменных англосаксов. 

«Ты мудак», — пишет Шеймус и идет к бару за чем-нибудь покрепче пива — это явно не помешает им всем. Бармен Кори окидывает Шеймуса долгим взглядом и спрашивает:

— Почему вы все выглядите так, будто кто-то умер? 

— Ты слышал про пари со «Змеями»? Так вот, мы просрали.

— Я слышал, что вы собрали неплохую толпу, — замечает Кори. — И, хэй, не вешай нос, вы же не обязаны действительно соблюдать условия. 

— Пари есть пари, Кори, — сокрушенно качает головой Шеймус и думает — пошло все к черту. — Ты когда сегодня заканчиваешь? 

Кори вскидывает бровь, разливая по шотам текилу. 

— В три, но у меня перерыв через час, — он недвусмысленно ухмыляется. 

— Боюсь, через час этот парень будет занят, — звук этого голоса заставляет что-то внутри перевернуться, и Шеймус не успевает понять, какого черта происходит, как Блейз Забини легко хлопает его ладонью по заднице и забирает у Кори половину шотов. — Пошли, придурок, и захвати остальное, — говорит Забини и идет к столику, который еще недавно был средоточием уныния, а сейчас Шеймусу кажется, что где-то на пути к бару он шагнул в параллельную вселенную. Потому что людей за их столиком стало больше — Малфой устроился под боком у Гарри, который уже не выглядит таким разбитым, Гермиона неловко улыбается что-то болтающей Панси, пока Луна водружает в центр стола львиную голову, а Рон пожимает руку Тео Нотту. 

Просто что, блядь. 

— Текила! — радостно восклицает Панси при виде Забини и помогает ему расставить шоты. То же самое она проделывает с теми, что в руках у Шеймуса. Шеймус бросает на Гермиону ничего не понимающий взгляд, но та только пожимает плечами. 

За столом не так много места, и Шеймус, конечно же, оказывается в итоге рядом с Забини. Судя по насмешливому взгляду Малфоя, вышло это совсем не случайно. Шеймусу странно, почему все болтают и пьют, чокаясь друг с другом так, будто все в порядке, и не «Гриффиндор» только что потерял выступления в «Хогвартсе». 

Забини наклоняется к нему где-то после третьего шота и говорит — этим своим блядским голосом прямо на ухо:

— Мы не такие мудаки, как ты думаешь. Сначала думали, что стоит выйти на сцену сразу после вас и отыграть круче. И вот это было бы по-мудачески.

— Почему передумали?

— Драко такой зануда, когда дело касается Поттера, — закатывает глаза Забини, и Шеймус не может игнорировать тот факт, что они все еще накрашены, пусть подводка и размазалась. И так Забини выглядит даже привлекательнее, черт бы его побрал. — Вы сделали классное шоу, так что... 

— Херня, — Шеймус мотает головой и чуть сдвигается в сторону, пытаясь оказаться подальше от Забини. — Вы вели себя как конченые подонки, и я не...

— Ты такая королева драмы, Симус, — говорит с ухмылкой Забини, и Шеймус сдается: он больше не может это терпеть.

— Меня зовут Шеймус, мудила, — рычит он и дергает Забини на себя за воротник, грубо целуя. Забини как будто это и ждал, потому что даже не протестует — наоборот, прижимается ближе, запуская одну руку Шеймусу в волосы, а вторую опуская ему на бедро. 

Сука. 

— Парни, снимите номер, — перекрикивает музыку в баре голос Тео. 

Забини отстраняется от Шеймуса, чтобы бросить на Малфоя вопросительный взгляд, и Шеймус немного ненавидит себя за то, что согласен — на все, блядь, что ему предложат. Даже на гребаную постель Блейза Забини, в которой побывало слишком много людей, чтобы он мог об этом не думать.

— Я же говорил, что ты будешь занят через час, — усмехается Забини, прежде чем вытянуть Шеймуса из-за стола и повести к выходу из бара. 

Шеймус не может держать руки при себе, поэтому по пути к общежитию они с Забини обжимаются буквально на каждом углу. Им даже свистят из окна одного дома и тоже советуют снять номер. Что Шеймус хочет снять — так это блядские джинсы Забини. 

К тому моменту, как они поднимаются к заветной, мать ее, комнате на втором этаже, Шеймус заведен настолько, что отсосал бы Забини в коридоре, если бы тот попросил. Но они заходят в комнату, и Шеймус тут же вжимает Забини спиной в дверь, жадно целуя. Тот отвечает ему с неменьшим жаром и сдирает с его плеч кожаную куртку — и она летит на пол, как и пижонское пальто Забини. 

Забини отстраняется от Шеймуса только для того, чтобы скинуть ботинки и рубашку. Он тянется рукой к ремню на джинсах, когда Шеймус вмешивается, перехватывает его за запястье и дергает на себя, потому что, честно, Блейз Забини без рубашки — это произведение искусства, к которому хочется быть как можно ближе. Забини хочется трогать, и есть что-то вышибающие дух от ощущения его тела вот так — кожа к коже. 

— Ты меня бесишь, — нелогично выдыхает Шеймус, когда они валятся на жалобно скрипнувшую кровать. Забини коротко смеется: 

— Ты так на всех, кто тебя бесит, реагируешь? — и сжимает рукой его стояк через джинсы. Шеймус издает какой-то жалкий звук, слишком похожий на всхлип и толкается бедрами навстречу руке. 

— Сука, — шипит он, и Забини кусает его нижнюю губу. 

— Цыц, королева драмы, — говорит Забини, и от его тона Шеймуса пробирает дрожь. А потом Забини стягивает с него джинсы вместе с бельем и прикасается губами к его члену. 

— Блядь, — срывается с губ Шеймуса, и он запускает руку в растрепанные волосы Забини и тянет его ближе — глубже. 

Забини оказывается чертовски хорош в том, как работать ртом и языком. Шеймус стонет, кусая губы, и даже забывает со злорадством подумать, что в кои-то веки не он страдает, слушая чужие стоны из этой комнаты. Рот Забини такой жаркий, а его язык такой ловкий, что Шеймус едва ли помнит, что вообще-то его правда бесит этот парень. 

Но зачем-то Шеймус помнит, как Забини пел 21 Guns, и это воспоминания, мелькнувшего в до звона пустой голове всего на секунду, оказывается достаточно, чтобы Шеймус несдержанно кончил Забини в рот. И, блядь, Шеймус не знает — это с ним что-то не так, или с миром, но Забини чертовски, мать его, сексуален, слизывая его сперму со своих губ.

Шеймуса пробирает дрожь от этого зрелища, пусть какая-то его часть и хочет отключиться и не функционировать до завтра — у него все-таки был пиздец тяжелый день, и Забини, глотающий его сперму и облизывающий губы как в долбаном порно, — это что-то из категории «слишком». Слишком горячий, слишком красивый в самом блядском смысле этого слова, слишком сволочь. 

Блядь, у Шеймуса проблема, потому что он реально запал на этого ублюдка. 

Забини усмехается с таким видом, будто может слышать его мысли, и вот теперь Шеймус пугается, что мог сказать все это вслух. Но Забини склоняется над ним, целует и интересуется:

— Может, теперь ты будешь называть меня по имени, м? 

— Это не я коверкал твое имя, — напоминает ему Шеймус.

— Потому что ты ни разу его не произносил. 

— Ладно? — с сомнением в голосе отвечает Шеймус, и Забини фыркает, недвусмысленно прижимаясь к его бедру своим возбужденным членом. 

— Тогда услуга за услугу, Шеймус. И во избежание недоразумений — никаких больше Кори, Джастинов, Томасов...

— Я не спал с Дином! — возмущается Шеймус. — И с чего ты...

— С того, придурок, что я пусть и блядь, но блядь принципиальная. И если я с кем-то встречаюсь, то трахаюсь только с ним. Так что будь любезен...

— Ты восхитительная сука, ты знаешь? — Шеймус ни за что не признает, что в его голосе слишком много нежности для такого вопроса. Ну и вообще для разговора с тем, кто его бесит. Даже если он и запал на этого «кого-то». 

— Заткнись, — отзывается Блейз, и Шеймус впервые в жизни не спорит с этими словами. Потому что заткнуть рот, отсасывая Блейзу, мать его, Забини, — лучшее решение не только для этого дня, но и для многих других. 

Потому что Шеймус Финниган точно не против больше не слышать чужих стонов в постели Блейза Забини. Пока, конечно, им обоим не захочется секса втроем.


End file.
